


Reader's Digest

by RedMisst13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Lesbian Pidge, M/M, Pan Hunk, confussed krolia, fluffy cosmo, lotor...open for anything, more confused alura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMisst13/pseuds/RedMisst13
Summary: Each relationship gets two chapters. The reader will change in gender and looks for each chapter. If you don't like reading a fanfic as a different gender this isn’t for you. Don't like it LeAvE. Corrective criticism is always welcome, because I don't know how to talk. Requests and concerns are good too. THANK YOU PLEASE ENJOY!





	Reader's Digest

ATTENTION (the reader here is male) 

"I told you for the last time stop calling me that!" Keith shrieked as he speed walked away from his smirking boyfriend. "Aw come on babe, I thought you like it when I called you that." said a tall muscular man. "When have I ever said I liked that name?!" Keith said glaring daggers at his taller male fuck buddy, who finally caught up to him. "Look I can tell I embarrassed you in front of your friends but you don't have to be so mean about it." said (Y/N). Keith looked at his boyfriend and saw the fake pout growing on the taller man's face. "You're right, sorry." Keith mumbled. "But don't think you can change the topic so fast, grease ball." Keith added and finished stomping back to his room. The doors closed behind Keith and slammed shut in (Y/N)'s face. (Y/N) opened the door and sat next to Keith on the bed. 

"I hate that nickname yah know." Keith said through a blushing pout. Which (Y/N) noticed. "If you hate it so much why does you're face light up red when I say it... Keef?" (Y/N) said with confidence in his voice. Keith tightened his grip on his arms, trying desperately to hide his cherry red cheeks. And failing miserably. "C-cause it makes, it makes me sound so.." Keith said trailing off not wanting to finish his thought that was escaping his mouth. "Hmm, what was that.. Keef?" (Y/N) said with dominance. "It-it makes me sound s-submissive." Keith said practically curled up into a ball like a pill bug. "Oh baby, that's because you are." said (Y/N) placing a kiss on Keith's temple. 

As much as Keith wanted to deny it, he really did love that nickname. It reminded him he was the submissive one and (Y/N) was very rightfully so the dominant one. Keith liked being treated very sweetly and lovingly by (Y/N) but he also couldn't live without the moments where his male treated him roughly and marked him with love bites and hickeys. Keith was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice his boyfriend trying to have a conversation with him. "Keith.... Keith......KEITH KOGANE!" (Y/N) said lightly pushing Keith out of his mind palace. "Ah what?" Keith said shaking his head to get back into reality. "Were you listening to me?" you asked him with a tilted head. "Uh.. no." Keith admitted to being lost in thought... again. "Ok well, as I was saying, we should go on a date!" (Y/N) said reaching out for Keith's hand. Keith immediately took (Y/N)'s hand like it was meant to be there always and forever. "Do you mean like, right now? Go on a date? right now?" "Course I mean right now!" (Y/N) said pulling Keith into his arms like he was lifting a jacket or pillow. "Uh well, where will we go. Cause I kinda look like shit at the moment." Keith said nuzzling into the wide chest of his man. "The mall?" (Y/N) asked Keith. "Sure!" Keith said tilting his head up giving the silent command for a kiss, which was immediately answered. (Y/N) closed the gap between the two boy's faces and sweetly kissed Keith's lips. Keith wasn't satisfied with the length of the kiss however. 

He leaped and wrapping his arms and legs around (Y/N) and kissed him again. (Y/N) understood what Keith wanted so he kissed the boy longer and harder. Keith gasped when (Y/N) slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Widening his mouth giving (Y/N) more room to take over Keith's mouth. The coal black haired boy moaned when the (H/C) haired boy sucked on his tongue sending shivers up his spine. (Y/N) laid Keith down on the bed with the utmost caution not wanting to hurt a single hair on this beautiful boy's head. Keith still kept his legs wrapped like a snake around (Y/N)'s waist not letting him go anywhere. (Y/N) broke the kiss for air and peppered kisses down Keith's chin to his neck and finally landing on Keith's sweet spot right above his collarbone. (Y/N) kissed this sensitive spot on Keith a couple more times till he licked and finally bit making Keith's legs tighten around (Y/N)'s waist letting him know he was pleasing the man he loves. He started sucking on this spot for a while causing Keith to tangle his pale skinned hand into (Y/N)'s (H/C) hair. After (Y/N) finally released himself off of Keith's neck both the boy were panting pretty hard and it took a second for them to talk. (Y/N) was the first to break the silence saying "Your friends are gonna see this... sorry love." Keith looked into the (E/C) eyes seeming a little remorseful. "Good. I want everyone to see I'm yours." Keith finished his sentence with a kiss. (Y/N) smiled lovingly back at his sexy boyfriend. "Well we should get going if we still wanna hit the mall." (Y/N) told Keith as he slowly lifted himself and Keith off the bed. "Alrighty." Keith said bouncing on the balls of his feet like a little kid going to the toy store. (Y/N) smiled at how cute his Keefy was, he kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand leading him out of the room and out of the little house they shared in the dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far.... Thanks for reading! I will try to get out more chapters as soon as possible but my brain is currently out of order. This was kinda different then what I wanted but I will try my best to make the next chapter better =] I'm gonna keep trying to improve my writing skills but I hope this was good :> THANK YOU AGAIN!! COME BACK SOON!


End file.
